The Trip to Godric's Hollow
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: This is for the "I Never" Challenge from the Sober Universe. The challenge was to write a story all dialogue with Harry Potter introducing James to his grandparents. Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling.


_**A/N: For the 'I Never' Challenge. Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. Harry Potter introducing his son, James age 11 to his grandparents. Just dialogue.**_

"Dad, why are we going to this old broken down house again?"

"I wanted to show you something, James. It's important that you learn something about your old man. You're going to Hogwarts in September and there will be a lot of kids there who will be asking you questions and your mother and I want you to know the full story."

"What kind of questions?"

"About me."

"Why?"

"Well, a long time ago, long before you were born, I was kind of famous."

"Really? Like mum when she played Quidditch?"

"Something like that. But it has more to do with your grandparents, my parents."

"They died when you were a little kid."

"That's right. And you need to know how they died and why everybody knows who I am."

"This is where they are buried?"

"Yes."

"Lots of wizards were buried here."

"Yes."

"I've been here before."

"That's right. We used to come here more, but we get busy and forget. Here we are."

"James and Lily Potter. I'm named after my granddad and Lily's name after Nan."

"Yes. It was our tribute. Your granddad was very brave. He died trying to save your Nan and me."

"How?"

"Well, James, that's the story.

"A long time ago even before I was born, there were dark wizards who wanted to rule over everyone. It was a very frightening time. There were a few brave people who stood up to the dark wizards, but many of them were killed or tortured. Those who fought the evil ones belonged to a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. Both your grandparents were members and it was very dark times.

"An evil wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort wanted to control our world and he wanted to destroy anyone who wasn't wizard born. He recruited a lot of bad witches and wizards and he became very powerful. Everyone lived in fear because if you weren't with Lord Voldemort, he considered them an enemy and was determined to destroy them."

"But why, Dad?"

"I don't know, son. The funny thing was Lord Voldemort, whose real name was Tom Riddle, wasn't a pure blood himself. Of course, no one knew that at the time.

"Well, he heard a prophecy that a child was born who could destroy him and he decided that the child was me, so he was looking to kill me. Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix did everything they could to protect me, including putting a powerful charm on my parents' home so Tom Riddle and his death eaters couldn't find us.

"But someone whom my parents thought they could trust broke the oath and he told Lord Voldemort where we were.

"Who did that, Dad?"

"Someone everyone trusted."

"What happened to him? I hope he died."

"He did. He died because of his weakness. Voldemort used people's weaknesses against them."

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm fine. Now, ahem, you see that big hole on the side of the house?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, when Voldemort came into our house that night…"

"Halloween, wasn't it?"

"That's right. It was Halloween night. My parents weren't expecting anyone and they thought they were safe, but Voldemort came in. My father didn't have time to grab his wand, so Voldemort just killed him."

"How?"

"He used an 'unforgiveable' curse. The _Avada Kadavra_ curse."

"Abracadra?"

"No, _A-va-da Ka-dav-ra._ You must never use that curse because it is unforgiveable. It is the one curse that is used to kill."

"I never would, I promise. What happened then?"

"Before Voldemort killed him, my father yelled to my mother to get out, but it was too late, my father was dead and he went after my mum and me. Mum put herself in front of me to protect me. James, it's very important that you know mum and dad died to protect me. And he just killed her."

"Didn't he try to kill you?"

"Oh, yes. He pointed his wand at me and said the unforgiveable curse, but something happened and he disappeared and I was left with this cut on my forehead. That's where the building exploded. See?"

"Let me see your scar. Oh, yeah, it looks like a lightning bolt."

"Uh, huh."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not any more. When Voldemort came back my scar hurt a lot sometimes."

"So what happened to Voldeymart?"

"You have heard about the war, I know. That's when he was killed."

"That's when Uncle Fred died."

"That's right. We lost a lot of friends in the Battle of Hogwarts. And now, you'll be going to Hogwarts and you'll see the memorials to all those who died. I wanted you to know about your grandparents because of their sacrifice. When people ask you about them and me, I want you to be able to tell them what happened."

"I wish I could have known them and Uncle Fred, too."

"Me, too, son. I know they would have been as proud of you as your mum and I are. But I'm pretty sure they are watching over you and protecting you as they did me."

"Thanks, Dad. Dad?"

"Yes, James?"

"I'm glad Voldeymart didn't kill you. I love you."

"And I love you. Now, let's get back so we can go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies."


End file.
